Komui, un Lapin et du Gris
by Cheshire in Wonderland
Summary: Quand Komui décide de prendre Lavi comme cobaye, qu'Allen décide de s'en mêler et que Kanda n'a plus le choix... Meilleur qu'on peut le penser, KandaxLavi Kanda/Lavi, Yuvi.


**Titre: **Komui, un Lapin et du Gris.

**Disclaimer: **Rien, absolument rien n'est a moi, sauf les idées tordues XD (ce n'est qu'un début de se que je suis capable de faire...)

**Warning: **YAOI ! Vous savez, ce truc génial... Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Un clic sur la petite flèche en haut a gauche et le problème est réglé !

**Pairing: **Kanda/Lavi, et un peu de Allen tripoteur qui s'incruste (si vous cherchez pour du seme Lavi, vous vous êtes trompez de fic)

Tout les exorcistes de la congrégation de l'ombre était évidement au courant que la plupart des membres de la section scientifiques ne tournaient pas rond. Et le plus gros problème était évidement le grand intendant, qui a défaut d'être efficace, était totalement cinglé. Il n'hésitait pas a s'en prendre a de pauvres exorcistes innocents quand ceci avaient le malheur de franchir le périmètre de sécurité qu'il avait évaluer a une dizaine de mètres autour de Lenalee (autant vous dire que sa arrivait souvent). Dans ses cas la, Komui avait plusieurs option de torture: lâcher un Komulin a la poursuite de l'exorciste, attaquer l'imprudent avec des pinces, des ciseaux et autres outils pointus, ou alors se servir de la pauvre personne comme de cobaye.

Justement, Komui travaillait actuellement sur une nouvelle potion, et il recherchait quelqu'un sur qui la testez. C'était l'heure du repas, donc tout le monde était au réfectoire. Si il voulait trouver quelqu'un, ce serait la.

Le grand intendant ce dirigea vers la salle commune, réfléchissant déjà a qui aurait l'honneur de l'aider a faire progresser la science (sa victime quoi).

Comme le grand frère intentionné qu'il était, il essaya d'abord de repérer Lenalee des yeux, pour s'assurer que personne n'était trop près d'elle. Pour son grand malheur, elle était assise a une table pleine de garçons pervers et malintentionné (en l'occurrence, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Chaoji et Krory). De loin, il vit Lavi chuchoter quelque a Lenalee, avant que celle ci n'éclate de rire, vite rejoint par Lavi.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans le cerveau déranger du grand intendant.

Il s'approcha discrètement de la table des exorcistes, un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

Des qu'ils le virent, Allen, Chaoji et Krory cessèrent de parler, et la peur ce peignit sur leur visage.

_Ben quoi ?, s'étonna Lavi.

Allen tendit un doigt tremblant vers Komui. Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda se retournèrent, et sursautèrent en apercevant le grand intendant juste derrière eux.

_G-Grand frère ?, bafouilla Lenalee.

_Ma chère Lenalee, que fait tu avec ces gens qui ne pense qu'a te faire des choses malsaines que ton petit esprit innocent ne peut même pas envisager ?, demanda Komui avec un sourire effrayant.

_Laisse les tranquille, ce sont mes amis !, répliqua t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Komui tourna sa tète de façon robotique vers Lavi, le seul assis a côté de Lenalee. Celui-ci déglutit.

_Et toi, puis je savoir pourquoi tu as ressentit le besoin d'embêter ma sœur ?

_M-Moi ? Mais je l'embête pas ! Le seul que j'embête ici, c'est Yu..., tenta de justifier Lavi.

_La ferme, baka usagi !, s'écria le concerner.

Attention attention, deux neurones viennent de se mettre en marche dans le cerveau du grand intendant. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, envoyant des frissons dans le dos des exorcistes (sauf Kanda, lui il mangeait tranquillement son soba).

_Lavi, tu vient avec moi.

_Q-Quoi ? Mais...!

Trop tard, Komui l'entrainait déjà vers son laboratoire. Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner avec un regard concerner.

_Le pauvre...,soupira Krory.

_Vous penser qu'il en ressortira avec toute sa tète ? C'est la deuxième fois en une semaine..., déplora Allen.

_Prions pour qu'il s'en sorte, proposa Chaoji.

Ils finirent donc leur repas en silence.

Dans le laboratoire...(Je sais que vous mourez d'envie de savoir ce qui s'y passe...)

_Ah ! Non ! Pas ça, Komui !

Le savant fou avait fait tomber quelque goutte d'un liquide bleu-vert dans un verre d'eau, et il mélangeait actuellement les deux avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Lavi, quand a lui, était retenu par une des machines construites par Komui.

_Fait aaaaaaah..., demanda Komui.

Comme Lavi ne semblait pas disposer a le faire, une des machines qui le tenait l'y força, et Komui le l'obligea a avaler le liquide. Lorsque se fut chose faite, les machines le relâchèrent. Lavi en profita pour courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le roux s'adossa a la porte close, le cœur battant la chamade d'avoir couru aussi vite. Étrangement, les effets de ce que Komui lui avait fait boire ne se faisait pas encore ressentir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Puis une violente mais brève douleur a la tête le fit s'effondrer au sol. La douleur n'avait été que passagère, mais d'une violence inouïs. Lavi ressentit alors deux présences étrangère sur sa tête. _Avec la chance que j'ai, il a du me faire pousser des cornes, _songea Lavi. Il essaya de faire bouger les supposer cornes, avec succès. _Des cornes flexibles alors. _

Le meilleur moyen était encore d'aller voir dans le miroir. Lavi se releva et s'approcha de l'objet. Il faillit s'effondrer de nouveau et découvrant que ce n'était pas des cornes, mais de grandes oreilles blanches qui avait pousse sur sa tête ! _Je suis maudit !_, s'exclama t-il intérieurement. Il fut soudain pris d'un doute, et tata l'endroit ou devez se trouver ses véritables oreilles, et sa grimace s'accentua. Ses oreilles avaient disparus !

Mais il n'était pas question que qui que se soit le voit dans cet état. Alors il lâcha ses cheveux pour cacher l'absence d'oreilles, se saisi d'une veste munie d'une capuche, se débarrassa de celle d'exorciste, enfila celle qu'il venait d'attraper et rabattit la capuche sur ses oreilles. Il vérifia que rien de compromettant ne pouvait être vu, et ce décida a quitter sa chambre.

Il décida, après une petite hésitation, a ce diriger vers le réfectoire, pour voir si ses amis y étaient encore.

Malheureusement, Komui avait du deviner ses intentions car il l'attendait dans le couloir. Lavi voulu ce cacher, mais trop tard.

_Laviiiiiii, pourquoi ne vient tu pas par ici ?, demanda t-il en s'approchant, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

Lavi prit ses jambes a son cou, le scientifique fou a sa poursuite.

_Revient Lavi !, appela t-il.

Le roux accéléra encore, et tourna rapidement dans un autre couloir. Komui passa sans le voir. Quand il fut certain que Komui était loin, Lavi s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

_Lavi ?

L'interpeller se retourna d'un bon.

_A-Allen ? Tu m'as fait peur !, souffla Lavi, rassurer.

_Tu pensais que j'étais Komui ?, le taquina Allen.

_Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il ma fait...,soupira Lavi avant de se couvrir la bouche avec une main.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? C'est a cause de ça que tu porte une capuche ?

_N-Non ça n'a rien a voir!, s'exclama lavi.

_Alors pourquoi tu bafouilles ?, demanda Allen, suspicieux.

_Pour rien, pour rien... Hey non, NON, FAIT PAS ÇA !

Trop tard, Allen avait attraper la capuche et l'avait descendu. Lavi tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses oreilles, mais elles étaient bien trop visibles. Allen ouvrit grand la bouche, sans être capable d'émettre le moindre son. Il referma la bouche, puis la rouvrit, pour parler cette fois.

_Je peux toucher ?

Lavi aurait peut être dit oui si une lueur étrange n'était pas apparu dans le regard de son ami.

_Euh... Je... Non, désolé Allen...

_Aller, juste un peu, insista Allen en se rapprochant.

C'est ce moment que Lavi choisit pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Il devait se trouver un endroit ou personne n'oserait entrer. Et il devait faire vite, car il entendait les pas de Allen, qui l'avait prit en chasse.

Ses connaissances défilaient a la vitesse de la lumière dans sa tête. Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le protéger et de Komui et de Allen. Bookman lui dirait de se débrouiller, allez dans la chambre de Miranda ou de Lenalee ne serait pas convenable (il avait quand même un peu de respect pour les deux exorcistes, et il avait conscience qu'elles avaient le droit du lui refuser l'entrée, étant des femmes), Marie et Chaoji partageaient pour l'instant une chambre, il n'y aurait pas de place pour lui, Krory n'impressionnerait pas assez Allen, Suman était en mission, il ne connaissait pas assez les autres exorcistes pour leur demander de l'aide, alors il ne restai plus que...

Kanda.

Si Kanda acceptait de le laisser entrer (ce n'était pas gagner d'avance), il serait sauver. Ni Allen, ni Komui, ni personne d'autre n'oserait s'approcher de sa chambre.

Lavi prit un couloir a droite, direction la chambre de Kanda. Il entendait encore Allen sur ses talons. Le roux accéléra, et arriva enfin devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son potentiel sauveur.

Il toqua. Pas de réponse.

_Kanda ?, appela t-il, hésitant.

Il reçu un grognement en réponse. Au moins, Kanda était la.

_Kanda, ouvre moi, vite ! S'il te plait !

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_S'il te plait ! C'est urgent !

Et pas qu'un peu: Allen approchait a grands pas.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, donnant sur un Kanda qui avait pas l'air ravi. Lavi se précipita a l'intérieur, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il soupira quand il entendit Allen stopper devant la porte, pousser un juron puis faire demi tour.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kanda, qui le regardait, mécontent, les bras croiser.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous avec des oreilles de lapin ? Et pourquoi Moyashi était a tes trousses ?

_A, ça... soupira Lavi en touchant une de ses oreilles. C'est la nouvelle expérimentation de Komui. Et Allen, euh... Il voulait les toucher, et j'avais pas vraiment envie enfaite...

Kanda marmonna quelque chose, puis s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il semblait évident qu'il méditait, alors Lavi décida de le laisser tranquille. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir jeune. A la place, il observa les alentour. Il devinait que personne n'était encore entrer dans la chambre de Kanda, et il ce sentait comme honorer d'être le premier. Mais il fut quelque peu déçu, car la chambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Sauf, sur une table, un sablier dans lequel était enfermer une fleur. En s'approchant, Lavi constata que c'était une fleur de lotus. La fleur semblait étouffer, comme si elle suppliait quelqu'un de la sortir de la. Inconsciemment, Lavi tendit la main vers le sablier.

_Ne touche pas.

La voix froide de Kanda le stoppa net. Lavi tourna lentement la tête vers le kendoka, qui n'avait pas bouger. _C'est mon imagination ?_, ce demanda Lavi. Il avança sa main un peu plus, sans quitter Kanda des yeux.

_Tu es sourd ou tu veux mourir jeune ?, menaça Kanda.

Lavi retira précipitamment sa main. Il ne tenait pas a avoir a fuir quelqu'un de plus. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps ses oreilles allaient rester. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'éventualité qu'elles ne partiraient jamais...

Lavi secoua la tête, et concentra son attention sur quelque chose d'autre. Kanda, par exemple...

Lavi n'avait pas encore remarquer, mais Kanda ne portait pas les vêtements de l'ordre. Il avait troquer la longue tunique contre un haut moulant, laissant voir le totalité de ses bras, et ne cachait rien de ses muscles. Lavi se sentit rougir, et une de ses oreilles tiqua. Puis son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de Kanda. Pour une fois, le brun avait l'air serein. C'est traits étaient détendus. Sa poitrine ce levait et ce baissait au rythme de sa respiration lente. Derrière les paupières closes ornées de longs cils ce cachait des yeux bleus, bleus comme un ciel vide de nuage. Bleu qui tournait au gris sous l'effet de la colère quand il se posait sur Lavi. A cette pensée, Lavi sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aimait bien Yu, même plus qu'un ami, alors que lui le détestait... C'est pour ça que Lavi ne lui dirait pas. Mais après tout, juste le regarder ne pouvait pas faire de mal... Alors il se contenterait de le regarder de loin, si c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux, exaspérer.

_T'arrête de me fixer ?

Lavi rougit de plus belle.

_Mais j'ai rien a faire..., s'excusa t-il.

Lavi observa attentivement les yeux de Kanda. Il n'avait plus cette teinte grise habituelle, mais plutôt... Comme un mélange avec du violet... Une couleur magnifique...

Kanda soupira de nouveau.

_Arrête.

Lavi baissa les yeux, ses oreilles retombèrent.

_T'es méchant, murmura t-il d'un ton moins enjouer que d'habitude.

Kanda se leva, l'attrapa par le col et le jeta brutalement sur le lit.

_Y-Yu ?

_Tu as dit que tu t'ennuyais, non ?, marmonna Kanda en grimpant au dessus de lui.

_O-Oui, mais...

Kanda le fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément. Le baiser fut bref, mais intense.

_Si tu veux mon avis, u es bien trop mignon pour ton propre bien...

Lavi rougit a la remarque, avant d'être prit dans un autre baiser.

Après cela, personne ne vint les déranger de la soirée. Et quand Lavi se réveilla enfin le lendemain, il était heureux de voir que ses oreilles avaient disparu pour toujours, en même temps que le gris dans les yeux de Kanda...

Oui, je sais, la fin est pourrie et trop rapide. Je me sentait pas comme d'écrire a lemon... Dans ma prochaine fic peut être.

En tout cas si tu as lu jusque la, sa serait bête de ne pas cliquez sur review, donc vas y, fait toi plaisir ^^


End file.
